


Let's call it hope

by CharminglyyEvil



Category: The 100, kabby - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Smut, mini shots, one shots, prompts, whatever i feel like writing really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of kabby one shots in response to prompts on tumblr or just whatever I feel like writing in my chaotic kabby trash sleep deprived state of mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_1 “Come over here and make me”_

_34 “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to bed”_

39 “Hey I was gonna eat that!”

**Afternoon delights**

Abby walked into Marcus’s quarters, no, _their quarters_ , emotionally and physically drained. She had dealt with a sprained ankle, two wounds requiring stitches and three common colds in one afternoon. Abby wanted to grab some ice water from the fridge and curl up on the couch for a five minute break before addressing the mountain of paperwork on her desk. But when Abby opened the fridge something else captured her attention instead. _Vanilla ice cream._

The cold treat was one of many new culinary creations that had come with their flourishing trade with the Grounders. Nonetheless, it was laborious work whipping the milk and butter into cream, and sugar wasn’t cheap. So ice cream was a rare treat that one only indulged in on special occasions.

But Abby had had a long day, and she was struggling to resist the temptation. Besides, it wasn’t like anyone would find out…

Within seconds Abby was curled up on the couch, swallowing blissful spoonful of vanilla ice cream. She was so caught up on her sugar-ice cream-cloud that she didn’t hear the door click open.

“Hey, I was gonna eat that”.

Abby paused, the spoon mid-air _._ She lifted her head up to see a very irritated Marcus approaching her. Abby dropped the spoon down with a small clink and stood up. She kissed his cheek and smiled. “I know. But you love me”.

Marcus tried to give her a stern look, struggling to contain the smile creeping onto his lips. “I do. But _nobody_ eats my ice cream”.

Abby lifted an eyebrow, holding the cold treat away from him. “Oh really?” She backed away, a teasing smile playing on her lips. “Well I’m sorry Marcus but it looks like I just did”.

“Abby,” Marcus warned. “Give me back my ice cream now”.

Abby smirked, her dark eyes locking onto his. “Why don’t you come over here and make me?”

Marcus’s eyes darkened, accepting her challenge. Within two strides he had her cornered against the wall, his lips crushing hers. Abby’s back slammed against the wall, holding the plastic bowl of ice cream just out of his reach. His lips devoured hers, tongue swiping across her lips and dancing with hers, tasting the sweet, creamy taste on her mouth.

It wasn’t long before Abby was moaning into his mouth, dropping the plastic bowl down her side, where it bounced off her shoulder, splashing ice cream down her neck. Marcus’s mouth immediately went to her neck, kissing and sucking the sticky trail of ice cream across her collarbone. Abby tangled her fingers through his hair, shuddering as his lips trailed further down the sticky path towards the dip of her shirt.

“ _Marcus”._

Marcus smirked at her moans and helped her lift her shirt up over her head, before kissing the sticky path of ice cream down the valley between her breasts. He placed a kiss over her breast, tongue teasing a hardened nipple through the fabric of her shirt, releasing a gasp from her chest. Abby arched further into his mouth, the sensations of his warm tongue and cool ice cream against her breast sending her burning with desire.

“ _Marcus_ ,” Abby breathed, an aroused moan escaping her lips. “Room, _now”._

Marcus grinned and lifted her up into his arms, releasing a breathy laugh from her chest. Abby entangled her arms around his neck as he carried her to the front of their room. She slid from his embrace and captured his lips in hers before he could open the door. Marcus’s lips responded immediately, pushing her against the door, his body crashing onto hers. She was straddling his thigh, her hips grinding up against him, yearning for friction.

Marcus broke their kiss to try and twist the door knob, struggling with the old handle. Abby was almost groaning in frustration, pupils dilated, desire flaming in her eyes, her eyes begging him to take her there and then against the door.

“God dammit Abby, if you keep looking at me like that we’ll never make it to bed”.

The door clicked open. Abby laughed as Marcus scooped her into his arms again, kissing her senseless. “Shut the door, or someone may hear us,” Abby breathed into his lips between kisses.

Marcus kicked the door shut behind them, but couldn’t help the smirk crawling on his lips. “Is that a challenge?” he asked with an amused twinkle in his eye.

Abby slid from his arms and onto the bed, and Marcus soon followed, crawling on top of her body. She pulled him down for a bruising kiss, smirking. “Perhaps. How loud can you make me scream tonight?”

Abby gasped as Marcus slipped a hand between her thighs, releasing a sharp moan from her lips. He grinned. “Oh I have an idea”.


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-goddammit!”

_**Snow**_

_Sploosh!_

Marcus flinched at the sharp snowball that slapped his skin. He went to wipe away the trail of ice melting down the back of his neck. He spun around, his irritated gaze shifting between Monty and Jasper who were repressing their laughter behind their hands.

“Alright, who did that?”

Their smiles vanished and the two boys shook their heads. Marcus glanced at Bellamy who just shrugged back in return. Shaking his head, Marcus retuned back to his work, kneeling down in the snow to examine their crates of supplies again. The Grounders were supposed to be meeting them at their trading port to pick up the supplies, but were a little late due to the unexpected snow. They had been there waiting for a while, so Marcus wasn’t too surprised that the boys had grown bored already and were goofing off on the job. Still, he expected them to be mature enough to-

_Sploosh!_

Marcus’s head snapped up. “Alright, who-“ He stopped, his eyes falling on Abby and the ball of snow in her hand. She grinned. Marcus’s eyes widened. “Don’t you dare throw that snowb- god dammit!”

Abby laughed at the trail of snow melting across Marcus’s cheek. “Oh come on Marcus, lighten up. The boys have been working all morning and I think we all deserve a break”.

Marcus glanced at the kids who were hanging back near the crates, looking tired. They had been carrying the crates all the way from Arkadia. Marcus turned back to Abby, tilting his head down in a nod.

“Fine. We’ll take a break. But on one condition”. Marcus grinned. “It’s my turn”.

Abby’s smile vanished as Marcus bent down to scoop up some snow. She bolted. Marcus took off after her, flinging the snowball and missing her by inches. Her laughter rushed past his ears with the wind, her curls flying just feet behind him, teasing him in the wind. Marcus huffed and quickened his speed. Finally he managed to reach for her waist, tackling her into the snow. He felt her struggle beneath him so he quickly straddled her waist, pinning her arms up above her head.

Abby’s panted as she tried to catch her breath. She looked back up, her breath catching in her throat when she met his warm eyes. Her lips tugged into a small smile. “Hey”.

Marcus mirrored her smile, his heart accelerating in his chest. “Hey”.

He reached down and brushed a few clumps of snow away from her hair, admiring the specks of snow caught in her eyelashes, briefly getting lost in her liquid amber eyes.

Abby repressed a breathy chuckle. “Marcus, you’re starring again”.

Marcus smirked. “Am I? You’re beautiful Abby, I don’t tell you enough”.

Abby blushed. Then Marcus dipped his head down and captured her lips in a soft kiss, his body slowly pushing up against hers. Abby sighed under his kiss, her lips responding to his. His fingers slowly trailed down her sides, ghosting along her arm. Abby shivered under his touch, his kiss catching her skin on fire, burning so hot that Abby was sure it would melt the snow around her. She arched her back to deepen the kiss, her hand curling around his neck -

_Sploosh!_

Abby gasped, a trail of snow melting down her cheek. Marcus grinned and whispered, “Your move”.

He jumped up and fled. Abby huffed, her eyes narrowing. “God damn you Marcus Kane”.

She brushed off the snow and took off after him.


	3. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20; “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you”.

  **Wake up**

“ _Marcus,_ you need to wake up _._ I can’t do this without you”.

Marcus just let out a sleepy sigh and wrapped his arms tighter around Abby, pulling her towards him. Abby huffed, fed up.

She was always the first to wake up. She was used to strict schedules. Years of juggling her duties as councillor and doctor on the Ark, and then later on, her duties as Chancellor and doctor on Earth, had made her used to early mornings and late nights. Marcus however had been taking the late night guard patrol shifts, and had missed the last two early morning council meetings. It didn’t matter too much; it wasn’t like they would kick Marcus off the seat. But Abby was sick of sitting through the meetings by herself, having to endure the tedious presentations on the new irrigation plans and updates on their agricultural trade with the Grounders. It wasn’t fair that Marcus got to skip the meetings and sleep in for a few hours extra instead.

Besides, she missed the little mind games they played during the meetings. The darkened stares and smirks they would send each other from across the table when no one was looking. Meetings were really no fun without him.

Abby managed to untangle herself from his arms and rolled onto her front, leaning on her elbows. She gave him a long, hard look. She had tried everything to wake him up. She had tried (and failed) to pull his heavy body off the bed. She had tried pouring cold water onto his face, pulling the pillow from underneath his head and yanking the blankets off his body. But Marcus would just roll onto his side and fall back to sleep.  

Abby studied him closely. Then an idea clicked in her head, her lips crawling into a devious smile. _God dammit he would not miss another meeting again._

Abby dipped her head down, her lips enclosing around his lower lip in a long and sensual kiss. Abby grinned when she felt his lips slowly move against hers, drawing a content hum vibrating in his throat. She parted his lips further with her own, her tongue slipping inside as she deepened the kiss. Abby briefly broke their kiss and went to straddle his waist, slowly rocking her hips against his, feeling his arousal grow against her. Gradually she felt Marcus stir from his slumber. Abby grinned and went to kiss him again, feeling his lips respond to hers with equal hunger.

Marcus blinked, wincing at the morning sunlight. Abby smiled from above him. “Hey”.

Marcus’s lips broke into a grin. “Hey,” he breathed, his voice heavy with sleep and desire.

He leaned up and captured her lips in another kiss. Abby quickly pulled away from his lips, casting him a stern glare. “Oh no you don’t. We have a meeting in fifteen minutes Marcus and you are not ditching me again-“

Abby gasped as Marcus reached for her waist and rolled her onto her back, his thighs locking around her waist. His mouth was on hers before she could protest. Marcus grinned as he felt her respond to the kiss. He broke the kiss and went to drag his lips down the slope of her neck, leaving her skin burning wherever his lips touched. He playfully nipped along her skin, lips bruising a raw mark just behind her ear. His hands soon followed, fingers ghosting down her ribs and slipping underneath her shirt.

Abby sighed contently as she felt herself dissolve under his feathery light touches. Her fingers tangled through his hair as she guided his lips back to hers, drinking in his kisses.

Marcus broke the kiss and grinned. “Still rather be listening to Sinclair drone on about water tanks and pumps instead?”

Abby shot him a fiery stare. She couldn’t argue with him there. So instead she said, “Shut up Marcus”.

Then she kissed his smirk away.


	4. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> number 6: Is there a reason you’re naked on my bed???

Abby stepped into her quarters and did a double take at the front of her door. Her jaw dropped, her eyes widening to the size of the moon as she struggled to utter a response. Finally she swallowed, took a steady breath, and said calmly, “Is there a reason you’re naked on my bed?”  

Marcus was laying splayd out on her bed, every inch of tanned skin and litter of dark hair exposed, save for the square pillow perched on his lap. His wrists were bound by silk scarves to her bed frames above his head. Marcus tugged helplessly at his restraints and managed to pass her a weak smile.

Abby quickly shut the door behind her, praying that no one else had come in. She blinked and exhaled slowly through her lips. “So, this is what happens at a bachelor party then?”

Marcus winced. “It’s one of the many customs, yes. Although this scene is missing a stripper, who would have seduced me and robbed me of my wallet and wedding rings”.

“I swear to God Marcus if I find Raven in this room-“

Marcus repressed a breathy chuckle. “Actually this was Sinclair’s bright idea. The boys had planned it all out and I had no idea”.

Abby lifted an eyebrow as she approached him. “And here I thought I was marrying our respected and esteemed Chancellor tomorrow”.

Marcus cast her a lopsided smile. “You still want to marry me after this then?”

Abby’s lips tilted into a playful smile as she approached him with small, swift steps and a slight sway to her hips. “Well that depends”. Her darkened eyes slid down his sculpted chest, admiring the dark hair that dusted his torso, and across the defined muscles in his shoulders and thighs.

“Depends on?” his voice rumbled in his chest, coming out a little deeper, a little breathier, than intended.

Abby smirked when she reached the end of the bed. She removed the pillow from his lap. Then she slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off. She was enjoying Marcus’s darkened eyes on her, enjoyed making his chest rise and fall heavily as she held his attention. So she took her time shimmying out of her jeans, unhooking her bra and slipping off one strap at a time. “Depends on how well you behave tonight”.

Then Abby was on her hands and knees and crawling on top of him, reaching out like a cat rising in the morning to rake her fingernails down his chest, stirring a small groan from his lips. Abby smirked and crawled to the top, capturing his lips in a slow and sensual kiss. His lips responded to hers immediately, parting and moving with hers, swallowing her kisses like a drowning sailor taking his last breath. Abby held his face in her hands, guiding his lips deeper into hers. She ran her tongue across his lips and slipped it inside, exploring and tasting every inch of his mouth, as if she wanted to savour his intoxicating taste on her lips. Just as she had Marcus deepening the kiss, stirring groans vibrating from his throat, she pulled back. Marcus tried to lean forward to capture her lips again but was pulled back by the force of his restraints.

Marcus huffed. “God dammit Abby”.

Abby smirked. She dipped her head down and nibbled his lower ear playfully, whispering “Patience”.

Abby placed chaste kisses down his jaw and the slope of his neck, before she buried her lips into the hollow of his neck. She continued to pepper trails of kisses down his chest, her hair tickling his chest, enjoying the shallow breaths and string of groans that she drew from his lips.

Abby went to straddle his waist and grind her body up against his, her centre just pushing against his erection.

Marcus struggled against his restraints, his desire throbbing with ache. He wanted to pull her towards him and kiss her. Reach out and grasp her breasts that were bouncing teasingly in front of him. Roll her onto her back and take her there on the bed.  “Abby, _please_ ”.

Abby sunk herself lower into him, rolling her hips against his, the thin, wet material of her underwear just keeping them apart. Marcus groaned and leaned his head back against the wall.

“ _Abby”._

Abby grinned. “Shall I make you beg then?”

This woman would be the death of him.


	5. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; "Can you write the morning after fic?"

_**The morning after**                                                                                            _

Once upon a time, Marcus Kane would have never believed that he would be this happy waking up in the chilly morning. But then again, Marcus would have never believed that he would be waking up to Abby Griffin.

Marcus turned his head to Abby, who was still sleeping. They had fallen asleep tangled in each other’s arms, but Marcus had shifted positions throughout the night. Abby however, was still curled up next to him, her leg tangled with his, and an arm draped over his waist. Marcus gently placed her arm next to her side and rolled over so he was facing her.

He barely registered the thought that ran through his mind. _Beautiful._  Her features were soft, and the usual frowns that pinched her skin and wrinkles of concentration that creased around her eyes had eased. She looked peaceful. _Blissful._ As if she was still caught in a wonderful dream.

Marcus reached over and brushed a few matted curls away from her eye, letting it fall back with the rest of her caramel blonde curls that tumbled around her frame. He wondered what she was dreaming about. The Ark? Clarke? _Him?_ The last thought made him smile.

Marcus kissed her forehead, and then her eye, his fingers ghosting up and down her arm. Abby stirred beneath him, shivering under his feathery light touches. Her eyes fluttered open, her lips tilting into a radiating smile when she saw his eyes.

“Hey,” Marcus whispered.

Abby met his warm and tender eyes, her heart fluttering like moths caught in a blizzard. She couldn’t help it. He stared at her like she was the stars and moon, and it never failed to turn her heart to mush.

“Morning,” Abby breathed.

She leaned over and brushed her lips against his in a slow and sensual kiss. Marcus tangled his hand through her curls and slipped his tongue through her parted lips, guiding her deeper into her kiss. He slid his arm around her waist and drew her in closer. Abby nibbled his lower lip playfully and wrapped her leg around his waist, pushing her body up against his. Marcus groaned into her mouth and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

He rolled her on top of him, stirring a breathy chuckle from her chest. Marcus met her golden brown eyes, his chest rumbling in a content sigh.

“I can get used to this”.

Abby smiled. “Me too”.

Marcus’s arms snaked around her waist, fingers tracing patterns on her lower back. Abby sighed under his gentle touches.

“But at this rate we’ll never make it to the morning meeting”.

Marcus grinned. “Good. Let them wait”.

Abby shook her head at him, an amused smile touching her lips. “And be late for the third time? I don’t think so. Besides, you promised Sinclair that you would go over the irrigation plans with him before the Council meeting- “

Marcus leaned up and captured her lips in a kiss, silencing her protests. Abby wanted to be stern, _she tried to be stern,_ but instead she found herself moaning into his lips, her resolve crumbling as his lips rolled over her lower lip, his hands sculpting up her sides.

Marcus rolled her onto her back, releasing a bubbly laugh from her throat. He straddled her waist and captured her lips in another passionate kiss, his hands running up her stomach and roaming over her body. Her fingers ghosted around his neck and tangled through his hair, a moan escaping her lips.

Marcus was drowning her in kisses, peppering a path of kisses down the slope of her neck, behind the curve of her ear, sucking the hollow in her neck and kissing his way down the valley between her breasts. Abby arched further into his mouth and wrapped a leg around his waist, desire building quickly within her.

Marcus nibbled her earlobe playfully. “Still want to make it to that meeting?”

Abby shot him a fiery glare. “God damn you Marcus Kane”.

Marcus chuckled as she caught his lips in another biting kiss.


	6. The bet

**The bet**

They didn’t need to say ‘I love you’ for everyone to know.

Although they never kiss or confess their love aloud, everyone can see it.

They see it in the little touches they share, a hand resting on her lower back, dainty fingers wrapping around his biceps, hands brushing together as they walk side by side. They see it in the secret smiles and affectionate stares they send each other, as if they are talking to each other in their own secret language. They see it in the comfort Marcus and Abby gain when entering each other’s space, weather they be standing side by side over a desk, sides softening together as they examine paperwork, or resting against each other as they sit, her head falling onto his shoulder.

Marcus and Abby may have been oblivious to the care and love and absolute _chemistry_ that burns between them, but the whole camp was not.

And somewhere along the lines, a betting pool was made…

…

Raven was sitting on her cot in Medical, waiting for Abby so she could pass on a message Sinclair sent her to deliver, when the idea sprung into her mind.

She’s watching Abby check on Marcus’s injury - an inch cut to his leg that he got when he walked through some thorn bushes during patrol. Abby is knelt down on the floor and rolling the bottom of his jeans up. Gently fingers skim around the outside of the wound, prodding and squeezing, assessing just how severe it is, before she gets to work cleaning and bandaging the cut.

Raven hears Abby chide Marcus for being so reckless, watches Marcus’s lips tug into a smile at her obvious concern. Watches Marcus bend down from his cot and reach for her hands when she’s done, helping her up off the ground. Raven notices that Abby’s hands don’t leave his when she rises up, but her fingers intertwine through his instead, bringing their hands down to rest on the edge of the cot.

Raven thinks that Marcus and Abby have completely forgotten that she’s hear.

Raven wonders if she’s over-imagining the affectionate way Marcus and Abby act towards each other. Then she sees Abby comb her fingers through his hair, brushing away bits of leaves that were caught in his dark waves, muttering _‘I swear Marcus you always bring back half the forest when you go on these patrols.’_ Raven watches Marcus chuckle at her gesture, but he doesn’t pull away. Instead he dips his head down, learning further into her touch.

Raven wants to find the nearest bathroom and throw up at how cute they are.

Yet the sight hits her in the chest. The way Marcus and Abby stare at each other, caught in a moment between them and so blind to the rest of the world, reminds Raven of what she and Finn had. Raven’s chest tightens a little at the sight, before softening, thinking that if anyone deserves to be in love after all the blood and war and pain and trauma they’ve been through, it’s these two.

Still, starting a betting pool on Marcus and Abby’s love – _one that Raven is sure no one would put money towards –_ to make a few extra bucks would be a nice bonus too.

…

“A bet that Marcus and Abby will hook up by next week? _Seriously?”_

Raven grins. “Hey, I said that they would kiss by next week, not hook up. I don’t even want to imagine that,” she shudders slightly at the thought. “ _But_ if you don’t think they’ll get together by the end of the week, then please bet against me.”

Sinclair gives her a long, hard stare. His first thoughts jump to Marcus and Abby’s history on the Ark, remembering the cold stares they shot each other, remembering the tension that filled the room whenever the two of them were inside, remembers when Marcus arrested Abby’s husband and her daughter and tried to float her.

Although Sinclair knows that they’ve come a long way since, he still can’t imagine Marcus and Abby having a relationship that extended beyond friendship. Smiling, Sinclair went to shake Raven’s hand, shaking his head incredulously.

“You’re on Raven. Two chocolate pies says you’re wrong and they won’t kiss by next week. As with everything else, you’re over reading this.”

Raven grins and shakes her head. “Get ready to eat your words Sinclair.”

This may just be the easiest bet she’s ever made.

…

Sinclair wasn’t even halfway through the week when he realised that he lost.

He’s sitting around the campfire, relishing in the fiery burn of the moonshine running down his throat and the warmth from the blazing fire. Monty is talking to him – something about helping him fix the cords for some old stereo speakers for a party they’re throwing next week – but Sinclair is only half listening.

He’s watching Marcus, who isn’t sitting too far away from him, whose eyes are on Abby. She’s sipping on a mug of moonshine and shivering against the chilly night. Her eyes search the logs around the fire pit for a space to sit down, lips pursing with disappointed when she sees none. Then her eyes land on Marcus, a smile blossoming on her lips. Marcus shuffles on the log, knees joining together, head tilting down to gesture towards his lap with a smile. Abby’s eyes shift to the warm fire near Marcus and back to his lap, conflict flickering in her eyes, before she nods. She walks over and perches herself on his lap, so casual and normal, as if they had been doing this their entire lives.

Sinclair almost chokes on his moonshine.

_How has he never seen this before?_

Abby squirms on Marcus’s knees, trying to make herself comfortable. She snuggles deeper into his body, her back leaning against his as his arms come to wrap around her body. She shivers, so his hands begin to run up and down her arms, warming her up. Her eyes flutter shut, soaking in his body heat and the warmth from the fire. Abby turns her head to the side, finding comfort in his warm eyes.

Sinclair briefly wonders if she’s going to kiss him, but Abby – head probably dizzy and lightheaded with moonshine – kisses his cheek instead, biting back a small smile and mouthing a small ‘ _thank you’_ when she pulls back.

Sinclair watches Marcus’s grip on her arms tightened, his smile radiating as the two of them share a small smile.

Sinclair shakes his head as he takes another swing of moonshine, muttering quietly _“God damn you Raven.”_

…

Bellamy has heard a lot of crazy betting pools before.

Bets that Jasper and Raven were secretly hooking up. Bets that Harper was carrying Monty’s child. Bets that Jaha wasn’t actually Jaha but an alien clone impersonating him.

But none were as crazy as Raven’s bet that Marcus and Abby would get together before the week was out.

Sure, Bellamy could tell that there was something going on between them. Nobody could deny the chemistry their two leaders shared. But Marcus and Abby were both private people, and Bellamy knew that they would never publically display their affection towards each other.

And yet, Bellamy finds himself doubting his words as he watches Marcus teach Abby how to fire again.

Well, that’s at least what he thinks is Marcus’s intention.

Marcus and Abby are standing just a few hundred meters away from the front gates of Arkadia. Abby is holding a pistol in her hand, her eyes wincing out in the distance as she aims the gun. Marcus’s hands are on her waist, steadying her, readjusting her position, pulling her back into his body just a little.  

Abby turns her head to face him, speaking to him with a flirtatious smile. She must have been teasing him because Marcus responds to her remark by tickling her just below the ribs, sending a laugh bubbling on her lips.

Bellamy isn’t sure what Marcus is doing, or what he wanted to do when he took Abby out into the secluded field in the forest, but it certainly wasn’t to ‘ _Teach our Chancellor how to use a weapon so she can better protect herself’_ like he had told Bellamy this morning.

Because Marcus has _never_ taught any of the guards how to fire a weapon like that.

As Bellamy watches Marcus’s hands skim up her sides, his hands guiding hers, his fingers directing hers through the trigger, he briefly wonders if he should go over and update Marcus on the new night patrol shifts.

As he hears the gun fire, Bellamy turns away, not wanting to ruin _whatever_ was going on between them right now.

Bellamy wonders if it’s too late to start placing bets.

…

“Go! Go and dance with her!”

Marcus is staring perplexedly at Raven as if she had just asked him to go and start a band.

After weeks of begging, Monty and Jasper had finally convinced Marcus and Abby to let them throw a party. The celebration is spectacular; the moonshine is plenty, the bonfires roar and dance, the music pumps through the air and everyone is laughing, dancing and drinking.

Marcus had attended the event, never expecting that Raven would be pushing him to dance with Abby.

“Raven, what is this-“

“God dammit Kane. I bet Sinclair two chocolate pies that you and Abby would finally hook up by tonight and I am not going to lose!”

Marcus is flabbergasted. “ _You did what-“_

_“_ Just go!”

She pushes Marcus out into the dance floor and into Abby.

Abby smiles, a giddy smile when she sees him. “Hey.”

Marcus smiles. “Hey.”

“Dance with her!”

Marcus turns back around to Raven’s calls, noticing Jasper and Monty now beside her too, hooting and calling. Marcus shakes his head to turn around and explain to Abby what’s going on when she snakes her arms around his neck, pulling him closer towards her.

Marcus’s eyes round with surprise. “Just how much have you drunk?”

Abby shrugs and smiles. “Enough that I can’t remember how I ended up stumbling into the middle of the dance floor.” She begins to sway and says, “Dance with me.”

Marcus wraps his arms around her waist and happily obliges. They stay like that for a while, dancing under the stars, soaking in each other’s warmth. At some point Abby’s head comes to rest on his shoulder, quiet and content.

“Apparently the kids have a bet going on.”

Abby lifts her head up, lifting an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yep. Raven set up some ridiculous bet that me and you would kiss tonight.”

Abby’s eyes widened with surprise. She glances at Raven, who is still watching them, eyes full of excitement. Abby laughs.

“Of course. That explains why Jasper was following me around and asking if I had seen you today.” Abby shakes her head. She lifts her eyes back up to his, her breath catching in her throat when she meets his heart-melting eyes. “You know,” Abby begins softly, glancing at the kids once more. “It wouldn’t hurt to help Raven win this thing. She’s been going on about always missing those god damn chocolate pies everytime we get more of them in stock.”

Shock blooms in Marcus’s eyes. He searchers her gaze, a little unsure. “You’re not suggesting that we, um right now, that we- are you sure-“

Abby rolls her eyes and tangles her fingers through his hair, bringing his mouth down onto hers.

_The kiss is glorious._ Its slow and tender and sends her skin buzzing and heart fluttering wildly. And as Marcus parts his lips, and pulls her waist forward so their bodies soften together, his mouth deepening the kiss, Abby knows that she has never been so sure of herself in her life.

They break for air, pupils dilated and breathless.

Marcus’s voice is thick and heavy when he says, “Remind me to thank Raven later for this ridiculous bet.”

Abby laughs. “By the sounds of her cheers and ‘I told you’ mockery, I think she’s pretty damn happy with herself.”

A content hum escaped Marcus’s lips. “Probably not as happy as me though.”

Abby raised her eyebrows, smirking. “Really?”

Marcus’s eyes twinkled as he breathed, “Really.”

Then he brought his lips back down to hers.


	7. Everlasting

_Everlasting_

Abby Griffin had always dreamt of an earth wedding every since she was a little girl.

Back on the Ark, resources were scarce and romance was few and far between. Weddings were usually a small affair; the bride would wear a nice dress, the husband a suit, and they would share a simple cake with friends and family.

But on Earth, weddings were spectacular. Abby fell in love with it all. The snowy white dresses made of fine material and ruffled laces, the live music, the popping champagne, the bouquets of flower, the banquets of food and the dancing.

Abby had always dreamt of a wedding on Earth, but none of the depictions in her leather bounded history textbooks or cotton candy clouded dreams could come close to the real thing.

Nobody could ever describe how beautiful the scenery would look; brilliant crackling torches and a sprinkle of winking stars like silver glitter on a black canvas, lighting up the night.

Nor did they ever tell her that she would feel like a princess with what she wore; a strapless dress that sashayed around her figure in whispers of melting silk, and a crown of daisies that weaved through her curls.

Nor could they describe the magic it had in bringing old friends and enemies and _family_ together, drinking and laughing and dancing, soaking in the pure elation that filled the atmosphere.

_Earth weddings were magical._

“Hey.”

Abby startled and tore her eyes away from the scenery and back to Marcus.

Wait, no.

_Her husband._

Abby smiled and whispered, “Hey.”

Marcus took her hand, running his fingers over her knuckles, before bringing her hand up to kiss the cool wedding ring on her finger.

“I believe Raven and Monty managed to set up the music, and I’d like to have my first dance with my wife.”

Abby’s heart fluttered at his words, and she couldn’t stop the giddy smile dancing on her features. _With my wife._

Abby followed Marcus out onto the dance floor, suddenly aware of the circle of eyes and adoring smiles following them, heart hammering with happiness when she realised that she was about to have her first dance with her husband.

_Her favourite wedding tradition of them all._

Marcus wrapped his arms around her waist as Abby looped her arms around his neck, bodies softening together as they swayed to the music.

Abby sighed, letting her head fall onto Marcus’s shoulder. She closed her eyes, breathing in his musky scent, savoring the warmth from his body. And in that moment the world dropped dead and it was just them, Marcus and Abby, _husband and wife,_ together.

Marcus stared at Abby, eyes drifting down her bare neck, and feeling her cool wedding ring dig into the back of his neck. He remembered telling her not to take Jake’s ring off. Remembered saying that he was still important to her, and the ring and his memories should stay with her. Remembered when Abby had said, her words bursting his heart with joy, _‘Marcus, of course I still love Jake. But he’s in the past, and you’re my future,”_ before she took the ring off for good.

“Miss Abigail Griffin Kane,” Marcus murmured with a teasing smile. “How do you feel?”

Abby’s smile was radiating when she lifted her head up, her eyes getting lost in his. “Happy. _Completely_ and _utterly_ happy.”

She loved watching the way his eyes crinkled around the edges and features softened and shined with so much love and tenderness at her words.

“You’re my husband,” Abby said, testing the words with a giddy smile. Abby loved how it sounded on her tongue. _Husband._ “My husband”

Marcus pulled her in closer, her chest almost touching his. His head dipped down just a little to meet hers, his voice breathier than intended, “Say it again.”

Abby grinned. Her fingers weaved through the back of his hair, her eyes exploring his features, as if she wanted to ingrain every inch of him into her mind. “ _My husband._ My strong, brave, handsome and loving husband.”

Marcus couldn’t resist it any longer.

He kissed her, slowly, tenderly, with so much love and warmth. Abby laughed into his lips as she responded, her lips parting, drinking into his kiss.

Abby didn’t know how his kisses could still send her heart sprinting and warm tingles swimming pleasantly all over her skin. Maybe that was love. Feeling like your heart would burst with warmth every morning when you woke up to see their face, smiles that stretched so far they hurt your cheeks when you were with them, a fire in the stomach that could never be extinguished, growing stronger when you were with him, laughing with him, staring at him, _loving him_ and being loved in return. Passionate. Powerful.

Everlasting.

Abby gasped when she felt his tongue part her lips and fingers curl into her waist. Sighing contently, Abby pulled him further down into her lips and deepened the kiss, her soft body melting into this.

A chorus of whistles and cheers shattered their moment, alerting them back to reality. Marcus almost groaned when Abby broke the kiss with twinkling eyes, uncaring to the hoots that surrounded them.

Instead, she started swaying to the music again and Marcus soon followed her, once again oblivious to everyone around them.

“You know,” Marcus began, dark eyes falling onto hers. “I do believe tradition dictates that we must consummate our marriage before we’re to be legitimately wedded.”

Abby laughed. “Oh really?”

“Really.” He dipped his head down, placing a chaste kiss to her ear, smiling when he felt her shiver. “Fortunately for you, I have a plan. A surprise.”

Abby raised her eyebrows. “Marcus, you know I don’t like surprises.”

Marcus grinned and kissed the spot just behind her ear, smirking at the moan he stirred from her throat. “You’ll love this one. Trust me.”

_A honeymoon. He had planned her a romantic getaway._

“God I love you,” Abby said gratefully.

Marcus chuckled. “I’m glad, otherwise I just made a _very_ bad mistake.”

Abby laughed again. When Marcus lifted his head back up and looked at her, with so much fire and adoration, Abby felt the dizzying desire to kiss him, _her husband,_ again.

So she brought her lips back up to his and did just that.


	8. Intoxicating

Abby Griffin was drunk.

She wasn’t just tipsy or a little unsteady on her feet, but stumbling, face flushed, laughing and throwing her arms around Jackson, _smashed off her face._

It had been three months since Clarke had brought down Mt Weather and rescued their people. Since then, everyone had been picking up the pieces and starting again, enjoying their period of peace, something that everyone (specifically Clarke, Raven, Monty, Harper and Jasper) believed was well worth celebrating. So with much persuasion and Marcus’s eventual support, the kids managed to convince Chancellor Griffin to let them throw a party.

Fortunately for them, free trade between the Skaikru and Trikru meant that their people could purchase goods they hadn’t had access to before; ripe grapes, apples and pears, and extracts from other fruity, spicy plants. This meant that moonshine was no longer their only alcoholic option, but Monty and Jasper were now able to brew wine, cider, and a rage of alcoholic spirits for the party.

Marcus wasn’t sure how much Abby had to drink, or how she came to drink so much when she had never been a heavy drinker; although he suspected that Jasper and Monty - who were sharing wide eyed, disbelieving looks and bursts of laughter as they watched their drunken Chancellor dance on the floor - had something to do with that.

Nonetheless, Abby had drunk enough that she felt as light as a cloud of helium balloons and tingling all over, alcohol clouding her mind so she was filled with nothing but the dizzying desire to keep on spinning, dancing and _laughing_ with Raven, freeing her spirit from her body.

And Marcus couldn’t stop watching her.

It was the way she moved when she danced, so light and carefree, her hands twirling above her head as she spun around, her hips swaying slowly to the beat of the music. The way her tank top rode higher up her lower back when she went to run her fingers carelessly through her curls, and the way her head tilted back as laughter bubbled on her lips.

She was breathtaking, _bewitching,_ and Marcus couldn’t take his eyes off her.

Raven had never been one to let her injury disrupt her life, and she wasn’t about to let it do that tonight as she swayed her arms to the music on the dance floor, laughing with great amusement as she watched Abby get lost in the music. She stopped mid-dance to nudge Abby in the ribs when she noticed Marcus’s eyes on her.

Raven grinned. “Don’t look now, but it seems like someone can’t keep their eyes off you tonight.”

Abby stopped mid dance to follow her eyes, lips crawling into a smile when she saw Marcus standing near the bar and indeed staring at her. She repressed a laugh when she caught his eye, making Marcus fumble as he tried to recover quickly by averting his gaze back down to his drink.

Feeling truly radiant now, Abby returned back to dancing, her hips swaying just a little more as she dropped her body lower to the base of the music, fingers tangling through her hair. And every so often Abby would throw her head over her shoulder to cast Marcus a dark look or bite her lip suggestively, only drawing Marcus further and further into her trance.

It wasn’t long before Raven burst out laughing, shaking her head incredulously at Abby. “Oh my god, you’re enjoying his attention, aren’t you?”

Abby’s eyes widened at the ridiculous suggestion, but she blushed all the same. “What? No I’m not.”

Raven just grinned. “Well, you got your wish anyway. Look who’s coming over.”

Abby lifted her head up to indeed see Marcus making his way through the dance floor, his eyes searching for her through the crowd of people. It didn’t take Marcus long to find her, surrounded by Jackson, Sinclair and Raven. Abby danced her way out of the circle and towards reach Marcus, biting back a smile.

“I was wondering when you were going to come and join me.”

Marcus breathed out a chuckle, taking in her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. “Just how much have you had to drink?”

Abby lifted her shoulder up in a careless shrug, grinning. “Not much at all.” She took Marcus’s hands in hers, intertwining their fingers together as she began to dance once more. “Come on, dance with me.”

Then Abby began swaying her hips, bringing Marcus’s hands down to her waist as she did so. She was trying to get him loose, encouraging him to move with her body, her hands running up his chest to loosen his muscles before coming to curl around his neck.

It was working. Marcus felt awkward and a little embarrassed at first, completely aware of the stares and cheers everyone was giving them. But he felt his resolve gradually crumble as Abby moved so closely with him, her body almost touching his, gradually softening into her touch as he danced with her too.

As Abby began to twirl around in his arms, her hips drawing circles in the air so her arse brushed against his hips, she heard him groan. Abby lifted her head up to cast him a mischievous grin.

_She knew exactly what she was doing to him._

Marcus knew that he had to leave before his body would indeed betray just how he was feeling right now. So leaning over he whispered into her hair, “I’m going to get a drink.”

Abby twirled out from his arms, grinning. “Me too. Let’s do shots.”

Doing shots wasn’t what Marcus intended to do tonight, yet he let Abby lead him by the hand to the long fold out tables that Monty and Jasper had converted into a mini bar. His eyes ran over the bottles of liquor, bowls of cut lemon and lime, and glasses, watching Abby pour them two shots of Monty’s concocted tequila.

Marcus picked up his shot and clinked it with Abby’s. “Bottom’s up.”

He downed down the burning liquid, wincing at the river of fire running down his throat. Noticing Abby quickly reaching for a wedge of lime, he followed her too, biting into the citrus fruit.

“Oh god, how do the kids actually enjoy drinking this?” Marcus asked, cringing at the bitter taste.

_He would definitely be sticking to wine or scotch from now on._

Abby laughed, a tinkling, lightheaded giggle that bubbled in her throat. She went to reach for another bottle before she swayed on the spot, then stumbled. Marcus’s hand quickly shot out to rest on her waist, steadying her stance.

“Abby, you okay?”

Abby nodded, another breathless laugh escaping her lips. “Raven was right. _I am drunk._ ”

Marcus breathed out a chuckle of his own. “I think that’s your last one for tonight.”

A small pout formed on Abby’s lips, but she didn’t protest. She couldn’t deny that the world had started spinning and she could feel the weight of her five shots with Raven pounding in her head.

So she just said, “Fine. But it’s not your last one.” Smirking mischievously, Abby went to pour Marcus another shot. She licked her hand and ran it down her neck, before she dipped her fingers into the bowl of salt and sprinkled it on her slick skin. She pushed the shot glass back to Marcus, grinning. “This time, you’re going to lick the salt, do the shot, than bite the lime.”

Marcus blinked. Abby laughed once more, reading the clear confusion written on his features. So she leaned up on her toes so she was leaning closer to him, her breath brushing his jaw as she whispered, “It’s an old Earth tradition Marcus. _Lick_ , shot, lime.”

Abby was possibly more intoxicated than Marcus had believed her to be, and he knew that if she was in her right mind, she definitely would not be suggesting Marcus to suck her neck in front of the entire camp. Yet Abby’s eyes were twinkling, _challenging_ him. And as she leant back against the table, her head tilted back to reveal her slender neck, Marcus found himself licking his lips at the thought of kissing her there.

So he closed the space between them and kissed her neck. He took his time with her, mouth slowly dragging over her skin and sucking a salty patch over her pulse, tongue slipping out to lick trails of salt down her neck, savouring her taste, teeth nipping sensitive skin. Each touch of his mouth sent tingling heat down her neck, stirring sharp gasps and pleasurable mewls from her throat. Marcus smirked as his hands went to steady on her waist, his lips continuing their sweet torture. He felt her body melt under his, her breaths quickly turning into shallow pants with each of his kisses.

At long last, Marcus finally tore his mouth away from her neck and downed the shot in one fluid movement. He lifted his eyes back up, smirking when he saw the desire flaming in her eyes. “So where’s the lime?”

Grinning wickedly, Abby picked up the lime wedge and said throatily, “You’re going to have to get it.”

Then she slipped the wedge into her mouth, rolling the fruit between her teeth. Eyes darkening with desire, Marcus captured her mouth in his. His mouth moved with hers slowly at first, tongue slipping inside to run along her teeth and wrap around the lime. Deepening the kiss, he swallowed the lime as Abby pushed the fruit between his lips.

Marcus could taste lime and salt and spice on her tongue, and smell nothing but the sweet vanilla from her hair and bitter alcohol. _She was intoxicating._ And although she had passed him the fruit long ago, Marcus never wanted to stop kissing her.

Finally, he pulled back with a smirk, biting down onto the fruit. “Done.”

They were all too aware of the hoots and cheers coming towards them, but none of them could give a damn.

Abby tangled her fingers through his hair as she breathed, “Marcus, spit the lime out and kiss me.”

Marcus was all too happy to oblige.


End file.
